Selfish Human Beings
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: I knew I was selfish when I made the decision to retire from ice skating after the Grand Prix Final. But honestly, I had never expected Viktor Nikiforov to be such a selfish human being as well. - Viktor/Yuri, LEMON


**A/N: Hello all! First let me apologize for my years of absence. Life just happened and honestly, I was also kind of left without inspiration all this time. Until I watched Yuri On Ice a couple of days ago, and finished the whole thing in one sitting *grins*. I'm so in love with this anime and how happy it made me, that I couldn't keep myself from picking up writing. As a token of my appreciation to the awesome person who introduced me to this anime, I wrote this for her. She loved it, and I hope you all do too! So please, enjoy (:  
**  
 **Warning: graphical sex scene, possible spoiler if you haven't seen the whole anime yet.**

* * *

 **Selfish Human Beings**

This was the night before the event I'd been training for so hard. It was the night before the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, Spain. For the past eight months, Viktor Nikiforov had been my coach and he'd whipped me into shape. I'd been more motivated than ever to do my absolute best, just because Victor was with me. He'd been with me from the beginning and had never left my side. We trained together, lived under the same roof, and more often than not, Viktor would sneak his way into my room at night to sleep in the same bed. I'd gotten so attached to Viktor, that I honestly couldn't imagine what it would be like without him in my life. It made doing what I was about to do, so much harder than I thought it would be.

Silently I sat on the bed in our hotel room, listening to the sound of Viktor in the shower. As the water turned off, I balled my hands into fists on top of my knees, and stared out of the window. Barcelona was such a beautiful city, and I'd made so many good memories here with Viktor. The beautiful, golden ring that matched Viktor's on my right hand sparkled in the light, as if agreeing with me.

The bathroom door opened, and quiet footsteps came my way. I had to stop myself from glancing over. I was sure that if I locked eyes with Viktor now, all my resolve to say this would be gone. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Viktor, I need to talk to you.". My voice sounded quiet and unsure as I looked down at my knees.

Viktor made a little curious sound and walked into my field of vision. He sat himself down on the windowsill right in front of me, and for a second I glanced up at him. He was wearing one of the hotel's white bathrobes, loosely tied at his waist so that the open robe left his chest partially naked. His skin still looked damp from taking a shower. A towel hung around his neck like a scarf as he finished drying most of his hair.

I stopped myself from looking up any further. I couldn't look him in the eye. If I looked into those beautiful azure blue eyes now, I wouldn't be able to do this. So instead, I looked at his feet, crossed at the ankles and clad in soft slippers. I let out a soft breath as my chest felt tight.

"After the Final, let's end this.", I said with as little emotion as I could. I didn't want Viktor to know how hard this was for me.

I didn't even have to look up at Viktor to know that his eyes had widened in surprise. Just from how his legs slightly moved, I could tell that he sat up a little straighter. "Huh?", came a soft mutter.

"You've done more than enough for me, Viktor. Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season."

My eyes felt hot as I spoke those words, and the tips of my fingers had gone numb from the tension in my body. Even with my glasses on, the world seemed slightly blurry. Saying this was the last thing I wanted, but it was better for both of us. I couldn't just keep Viktor all to myself. The world needed him to come back and shine, and I was the only one keeping him from doing that.

"Thank you for everything, Viktor. Thank you for being my coach.". Quickly I bowed down as a sign of my gratitude, deep enough for the bangs of my hair to nearly graze Viktor's knees. He might hate me after this, but I still needed him to know how eternally grateful I was for his help, and all the time he'd spent with me.

As I stared down at his feet, small droplets fell down and touched his ankles. Truly confused for a second, I looked up at Viktor. The sight that greeted me, made me gasp quietly.

"Viktor?".

Tears were falling steadily from Viktor's eyes, and he looked off to the side to avoid my gaze. He bit his bottom lip as he silently cried. In that moment, he looked so fragile. So broken.

Seeing him like this made my heart pound, but not in a good way. I'd never wanted to be the reason for Viktor's tears. I'd never wanted to hurt him. All I ever wanted was to be the reason he smiled and laughed. I wanted to keep being the only one he showed his true self to, not just the happy-go-lucky, godlike persona he used when ice skating. All I wanted in that moment, was to grab him by the shoulders and hold him tight, and tell him I hadn't meant a word I just said.

"Damn... ", Viktor said with a voice that didn't sound like he was crying as he blinked most of his tears away. "I didn't expect Katsuki Yuri to be such a selfish human being.".

His words stung a little, but he was right. I was only being selfish. But what was that saying? If you love something, let it go? That's what I was doing. I loved him. Therefore, I had to let him go.

"Right. I made this selfish decision on my own. I'm retiring."

I wanted to take the words back as soon as I'd said them when I noticed they caused a new stream of tears to roll down Viktor's cheeks. Seeing him like this hurt so much, I had to do something.

Gently I leaned in a little closer and brought my right hand up to his face and brushed his hair away from his forehead. His silver hair was still slightly wet from his earlier shower, and being this close to him, I could smell the sweet scent of his body wash. I looked up at Viktor's eyes, still watery and red, and noticed he was staring down at me with a slightly annoyed look on his face as his eyebrow twitched.

"Yuri, what are you doing?".

I couldn't tell if he was surprised or annoyed. His voice was so neutral that it almost made me think he was completely fine with everything I had just said. But his eyes bore into mine with enough force that it made me look away for a second.

"Oh, I'm just surprised to see you cry.", I mumbled while letting my gaze drift off to the city lights of Barcelona behind Viktor. And I truly was surprised to see him cry. Out of all the reactions I thought he could have given me, crying had definitely been at the bottom of my list.

"I'm mad, okay?!"

Viktor's words brought my eyes back to him as the gaze from his narrowed eyes seemed to pierce my soul. He roughly slapped my hand away from his forehead. His sudden forcefulness made a light blush spread across my cheeks.

"You're the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!". I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

Honestly, I was so confused. Why was he mad? He had said it himself; he'd be my coach until the Grand Prix Final, and after that we'd be done. Had he forgotten? I mean, it was kind of like him to forget promises he'd made, but I couldn't believe he would forget something as important as this. Or was it that he hadn't forgotten, and instead had hoped to remain my coach?

"I thought you needed my help more.".

Did that mean he _did_ want to stay on as my coach? Did he want to stay with me after all? My eyebrows knitted together as I thought of the consequences that would have on his career. He couldn't be my coach and train for his comeback at the same time, it would require too much of him. And not wanting to be selfish and keep him to myself, I'd made the decision to let him go back to his life as professional ice skater. Because I loved him.

"A-aren't you going to make a comeback? You don't have to worry about me-". My voice sounded shaky even to me, but what I was about to say was harshly cut off by Viktor yelling.

"How can you tell me to return to the ice, when you say that you're retiring?!".

Viktor jumped up in front of me with enough force to send a cold breeze of his body wash across my face. I instantly looked up at him and couldn't keep a soft blush from creeping up my cheeks. He was suddenly close, so close. Each of his hands gripped my upper legs tightly as he squeezed down. Anger was written all over Viktor's face now, but tears were still falling from his eyes. He stared at me with such an intensity in those blue eyes, that I couldn't help but look away.

"You can't be my coach and compete as well, it would be too much for you. I'm letting you go because...". My quiet voice trailed off as I couldn't speak those final words to him.

"Because?", Viktor questioned as he leaned even closer to me. I could feel his breath against my cheek as I still refused to meet his gaze. My blush turned brighter at the idea of him that close to me, and I was sure Viktor would notice it too.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and saw the demanding, angry look on his face. My heart pounded in my chest as I came to realize that he wouldn't let this go. He wouldn't go anywhere until he'd heard exactly what he wanted to hear. And honestly, I didn't want to end things with Viktor without telling him my true feelings. It wouldn't feel right.

With a new bout of courage suddenly coursing through me, I looked Viktor straight in the eye.

"Because I can't be the one to keep you to myself! So I'm being selfish instead and giving you back to the world! Because I love you!"

My words echoed in the rather empty hotel room for what felt like an eternity. It suddenly seemed hard to breathe, I wanted to look away from Viktor so badly. It took all of my strength to keep matching that intense look of his. Mentally I was preparing him to yell at me again.

But all of a sudden, his face completely changed. All of the anger disappeared like snow on a sunny day, and what was left, was a Viktor who looked at me with a look full of compassion. He closed his eyes for a second and hung his head down a little. Strands of soft, silver hair tickled my nose and forehead. Viktor sighed softly, his hot breath leaving tingles on my cheeks.

"That sounds ridiculous even to me. Are you stupid?". His words were slightly harsh and completely the opposite of his voice, which was soft and more gentle than I'd ever heard it. Not expecting such an answer, it left me completely dumbfounded for a second.

"Viktor, what do you -"

My sentence was cut short abruptly as Viktor lifted his head and sent his lips crashing down on mine. The force of the impact drew a gasp from my mouth, and as my eyes widened, his closed. He molded his lips against mine with what seemed like every emotion he'd had tonight, while I was frozen in place.

Viktor pressed himself against me harder. With the hands that had been on my upper legs this whole time, he brought me back to reality by squeezing down. Suddenly my lips moved on their own accord and my eyes closed. I kissed back eagerly, pushing myself up to be closer to Viktor. I'd wanted to do nothing more than kiss him again after he had surprised me so badly at the end of the Cup of China.

One of Viktor's hands locked itself behind my head and drew me in. I was losing myself to the sensation of him. His soft lips on mine, the smell of his body wash mixed with the pure smell of Viktor; it all seemed to be slowly drowning me and drew a small, eager sound from my lips. In return, Viktor made a soft noise of his own and bit down on my lower lip. Before I could stop myself, I gasped, and Viktor's tongue danced with mine.

After what seemed like forever, Viktor slowly pulled away from me, a small strand of our mixed saliva trailing down his chin. I looked up at him from so close and noticed his eyes glistened in the light, and he had the faintest blush covering his cheeks and nose. I'd never seen him like this, but I absolutely loved it. The sight sent butterflies throughout my stomach and tingles up my spine.

Without a word, Viktor took his hand away from the back of my head and pressed it to my chest instead, slowly pushing me backwards onto the bed with a mischievous look on his face. Once I was laying flat on my back, Viktor leaned over me by putting both of his hands next to my head, his legs between mine as if he was doing push-ups. Teasingly slow he brought his mouth next to my ear, making me shiver as he purposely breathed down on it.

"Yuuuri, if you get to be so selfish, will you let me be selfish too? Just for this once?". He drew out my name in the slight whiny way he would sometimes do when he wanted something, but the tone in his voice was anything but whiny. It was demanding and deep and filled with need. It made heat spread through my entire body, and any doubt I still may have had about whether I loved him or not, was suddenly gone.

I nodded at him, not trusting my voice enough to speak. Viktor let out and appreciative hum and brushed his nose against my earlobe. He brought his hand to my face and delicately brushed my cheek before gently taking off my glasses and putting them on the small table next to the bed.

As my eyes adjusted, Viktor leaned close and locked his lips with mine again. I could feel him smile against me as his tongue darted out and licked my lips eagerly. Without a second thought, I instantly opened my mouth for him. Again our tongues met in a passionate dance that left me wanting more and more of Viktor.

While kissing, Viktor carefully climbed in between my legs and onto the bed, and lifted my lower body with his strong arms so I would basically be sitting on his lap if I were to sit up. Skillfully he scooted both of us over until we were laying straight on the bed, my head on one of the fluffy pillows.

Before I could do anything, Viktor dropped himself down on me. His whole body aligned with mine as he lay between my legs. The sudden pressure against my hot body and already swollen groin made me pull away from the kiss with a loud gasp.

When I opened my eyes, Viktor was close enough for his nose to be touching mine. His eyes were slightly darker than usual and glazed over with need. The sight made my cheeks instantly turn bright red. Viktor must have noticed, because he gave me an appreciative smile.

"Just look at you, Yuri. That look in your eyes is what I've been waiting to see.".

My blush intensified at his words, and through half-lidded eyes I couldn't keep myself from looking away from him. His stare was too intense, too piercing. I felt like he was able to look straight into my heart and see how much I wanted him, that it made me embarrassed. What made it worse, was that I'd never done any of this, and I wondered if I'd be good enough to satisfy Viktor.

Viktor's hand on my chin startled me and immediately made me look back at him, and through his lust-filled gaze, he gave me the warmest smile I'd ever seen.

"I'll be gentle. I know it's your first time.", Viktor spoke as if he'd read my mind, before sitting up and slowly unzipping my training jacket. I helped him by sitting up as well as he pushed it down my shoulders and tossed it aside when it was off.

Again he pushed me down with a hand on my chest, before sliding both of his hands underneath my black t-shirt and lifting it halfway up my chest. His cold hands made me gasp and sent shivers down my spine. But before I had to complain about it, he bent down and attacked my neck with his lips while his fingers played with my skin.

He placed soft kisses all along the side, and one spot in particular drew a soft moan from my mouth. I felt him smirk against my skin for just a second before he bit down at the specific spot and sucked. My body bucked into him at the sudden sensation, and I couldn't keep my arms from flinging around his neck to keep him close.

Viktor kept sucking and biting until I felt a sharp pain coming from the spot, which caused me to whimper. Silently I swore at him for a second, knowing fully well that he'd left a mark on my neck for the world to see. Viktor drew away and admired his work for a minute, before tugging at my t-shirt.

"Off.", he demanded with a slight pout. When he made faces like that, who was I to resist?

Tensing my abdomen, I sat up enough for him to pull the shirt over my head and throw it away. Feeling suddenly very naked, I looked up at Viktor, who was still wearing his bathrobe. Not wanting to be the only one with a bared chest, I pushed the robe off of his shoulders, brushing my fingers along his soft, white skin.

I'd never noticed how flawless his skin actually was, until that very moment. We'd bathed together and seen each other naked a whole lot, but I had never paid any attention to it. There was no need to, Viktor was just my dear friend, idol, and coach. But now, with him on top of me, I saw him in a whole new light. I saw him as the person I loved. My lover.

The thought made me blush once more, but I made a promise to myself to not be so easily flustered anymore tonight. Viktor loved it when I was more confident, so that's what I'd be. My eyes lingered on his naked chest as the tips of my fingers traced his muscles. How could anyone be so perfect?

With my newfound confidence I looked into Viktor's eyes, before putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. This time I was in control, and it didn't take long before my tongue darted past Viktor's lips and into his mouth. His taste filled my mouth and for a second I thought I would lose myself to it.

I pulled Viktor back down with me as I lay on my back again, and the sounds that came from Viktor's lips made me bold. Teasingly I thrust my hips into his and was rewarded with the most eager groan. It seemed like Viktor wanted this as badly as I did. I repeated my action, and this time Viktor tore his mouth away from mine and panted heavily, a few small droplets of sweat covering his forehead.

"Yuuuri, if you tease me like that, I won't be able to hold back.", he said with a voice that was much deeper than his usual one. He sounded so incredibly sexy that it just made me want to tease him until he lost control of himself. Playfully I darted my tongue across my lower lips and mustered up all the _Eros_ I could find.

"Maybe I don't want you to hold back.". My voice was barely louder than a whisper, but already hoarse with need.

Viktor visibly swallowed at the sight of me sprawled out beneath him before his eyes clouded over and a growl seemed to come from his throat.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.", he said as a final warning before he dropped all his weight on me and vigorously attacked my neck again.

I moaned out as he kissed his way down my chest and left a trail of wet marks on his way. His hands came up to my chest as well, and both of his thumbs flicked across my nipples, sending small shots of pleasure up my spine and making my back arch into him.

I watched him as he kissed down further, down my stomach and past my belly button, before he stopped at the waistband of my black training pants. Viktor looked up at me and when our eyes met, he used both of his hands to pull down my pants and underwear in one swift movement, leaving me completely naked under him. The sudden air felt cold against my heated erection, and I shivered visibly.

"Viktor...!", I gasped out loudly and threw my head back with closed eyes as my most private part was suddenly engulfed in the heat of Viktor's mouth.

Viktor took as much of me into his mouth as he could, and just held me there. He didn't move his head at all, but instead only swirled his tongue around the head of my dick. The sensation was too overwhelming and desperately I gripped the bed sheets at tight as I could.

After what felt like hours, Viktor finally started moving his head. Slowly at first, but it didn't take long for him to pick up the pace. With each movement I moaned, unable to stop myself any longer. I looked down at him and saw him sucking me fervently, with a bright blush on his cheeks. That content look on his face was amazing, and when he looked up at me and smiled teasingly at me with my dick still in his mouth, I lost myself.

I screamed Viktor's name as he brought me over the edge, my body twitching and arching under him as I filled his mouth with my juices. Viktor swallowed around me while moaning in appreciation. When I came down from my high and he let my dick fall from his mouth, his tongue came out to lick the few strands of cum on his lips.

As I panted loudly, heat pooled at the base of my groin again at the lewd sight in front of me. He looked so messy and wild. Happiness suddenly filled my chest as I realized I was the only one who could make Viktor look like that. I was the only one who got to see this side of Viktor. He was mine, and no one else's.

My dick stood to attention again before I knew it as Viktor licked the last of my essence off of his lips. He brought the back of his hand up to his mouth to wipe away what was left on his chin, and happily he giggled at me as he noticed how hard and ready I was again.

"You really do have a lot of stamina.", he giggled as his eyes sparkled with joy.

I blushed and looked away from Viktor for a second and almost felt the need to cross my arms over my chest in a childish way. "I can't help it. You're too good at this.".

Viktor laughed again as he got up and put both of his hands next to my head and leaned over me. He looked into my eyes and spoke to me with happiness in his voice. "It makes me happy to see you react to me like this, Yuri.".

Suddenly the look on his face changed. Happiness was replaced with pure lust and desire as he now stared at me through half-lidded eyes. "But I'm not done with you yet.".

Viktor's voice sent goosebumps all over my body and made my entire body feel flushed. He lowered one of his hands to the waistband of his bathrobe and he undid it with a quick, expert motion, letting the robe fall off of him. My eyes wandered down his body on their own accord, and stopped at the sight of Viktor's dick. It was as perfect as the rest of him and stood proudly off of his body. Soft, silver curls decorated the base.

Viktor brought my attention back to his face as he brought a finger up to his mouth and sucked it the same way he had just done to my dick. His tongue swirled around it and coated it in a thick layer of saliva. Then his hand disappeared between my legs and his cold finger rubbed around my opening. Even though I was expecting it, it tore a gasp from my mouth, which Viktor conveniently used to kiss me deeply.

Distracted by Viktor's lips and prodding tongue, I barely even noticed that first finger slide into me. I made eager noises into Viktor's mouth, urging him on. In response, he instantly started thrusting his finger in and out of me until I couldn't keep myself from moving against it.

"How does it feel?", Viktor asked huskily as he broke the kiss and teasingly thrust his finger into me hard.

"V-viktor... it's so good.", I managed to moan out between thrusts.

Viktor's dick twitched eagerly against me at my words, and he let out a long, shaky breath against my lips. He seemed to be in desperate need to control himself. I loved seeing him like this, but hated that he apparently still felt the need to hold back. He was continuously allowing himself to let go for a bit before controlling himself again, and that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to see all of him tonight, without any holding back or limitations.

"Viktor, _please_. I want more..." I moaned out his name, my lips brushing against his as I spoke.

I heard Viktor's breath get caught in his throat. Before I had a moment to feel good about myself for making the older man react like that, he plunged a second finger into me, making me cry out and tense myself around the prodding appendages.

Viktor lowered himself and brought his mouth next to my ear as he continued to thrust his fingers into over and over. His breath was slightly ragged as he spoke. "Enough, I'm done. I'm done being gentle with you, you're asking for it."

His voice was hoarse and deep and sounded nothing like I'd ever heard. Just the sound of it made me relax more against him as his fingers started to expertly spread me further. My breathing started to become faster and more shallow the longer he continued. The sensation of my ass being abused like that was like nothing I'd ever imagined, and simply the feeling of being spread open like that made my dick twitch against Viktor's.

We both moaned as the swollen organs touched, and Viktor used that moment to insert a third finger. This one stung. A lot. I couldn't keep a whimper from escaping my mouth and my body from tensing. Viktor instantly slowed down and eased the three fingers ever so gently in and out of me. See, that was just how Viktor was. No matter what, he always made sure I was okay. He could so easily push aside his own desires and wishes, and keep me safe.

A feeling of complete and utter love and adoration filled me for a moment, enough to push aside the lust and desire coursing through me. It heated my cheeks and made my eyes sting with the sudden urge to cry. Not wanting him to see this sudden change of emotions on my face, I did the only thing I could think of, and pulled Viktor into me for a kiss.

Our lips immediately moved in sync as if they'd been acquainted for years. Unlike the earlier kisses we'd shared tonight, this one was gentle and filled with love and unspoken words. I slowly melted into Viktor's heat and felt myself relax under his ministrations. The pain of having three fingers inside of me instantly subsided and I started to move against Viktor's fingers.

One second I was kissing those perfect lips, and the next I pulled away from Viktor with a loud cry as blinding hot pleasure surged through me. It was more intense than anything I'd ever felt. Viktor had his fingers slightly curved upwards and brushed his fingertips against my prostate over and over now that he had found the right spot, until he left me writhing and practically screaming under him with my eyes tightly closed. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahhhn... Viktor, I need you! Please, _Viktor_...!" Viktor instantly stopped abusing my rear, his fingers coming to a halt as they were halfway inside. I hadn't meant to sound so desperate, but everything Viktor did drove me crazy with need.

Viktor pulled his upper body away from me and sat up on his knees. He stared down with that lustful desire clearly visible in his darkened eyes. Quickly he spat onto his hand and lathered his own dick with it, until it was coated from head to base.

"Your words drive me crazy, Yuri.", he breathed as he aligned his dick with my entrance and locked his eyes with mine. "I love it.".

Slowly he started to sink himself into me and spread me wider than his fingers had done. I felt the overwhelming urge to close my eyes and wince in pain, but I couldn't look away from Viktor's face. It was contorted in pleasure, his eyes barely open and his lower lip caught between his teeth. I could feel his body trembling against me as he controlled himself to do this slow. It made all the pain completely worth it.

By the time Viktor was all the way inside of me, most of the pain had subsided. Viktor dropped himself down with a hand on either side of my head, his forehead pressed against mine as his silver hair stuck to my sweaty face. He was panting like he'd just finished skating in a competition. His face was so close to mine, that his eyes were all I could see when he lay down on me and moving his hips back and forth.

With each thrust, he angled his hips slightly different, searching for the spot that had me screaming only a few minutes ago. The second he found it, my mind went blank with pleasure. It was so overwhelming that I completely lost myself. My arms flung around Viktor's broad chest as I pulled him close, and moaned out with each thrust.

Him staring into my eyes like that as we made love felt incredibly intimate. I couldn't keep myself from thrusting back up to meet his pace, my erection trapped between our bodies. Moving in sync with Viktor made him rub against it in the best way possible. I cried out as I felt that mind numbing heat starting to slowly pool at the base of my dick.

"V-viktor, faster...!", I managed to gasp out between moans and cries. My voice didn't even sound like my own anymore. In response, Viktor not only picked up the pace, but also drew himself in and out of me harder. The head of his dick thrust against my prostate with each movement. I clawed eagerly at Viktor's back, earning a loud cry from him.

"Oh god, that's so good!", Viktor panted against my lips. Deep down I was a little surprised that Viktor seemed to enjoy my nails digging into his skin that much, but I didn't waste a second to do it again. My nails raked down his sweat-covered back, leaving red marks in their wake. It seemed only fair. If Viktor could mark me with bite marks all over my body, I could mark him as well.

"Yuri, I can't... I'm too close.", was all Viktor manage to breathe between thrust as his body suddenly tensed. I could tell it was taking every fiber of his being to not cum right then and there. His words, so filled with nothing but sheer need and the realization that _I_ was doing that to Viktor, was enough to send me over the edge.

"Aahhhhhhn! Viktor!" I screamed my orgasm against Viktor's lips as my body bucked and spasmed under his. My back arched off the bed and I clung to Viktor for dear life as my cum squirted across both of our stomachs.

"Yu...ri!". Viktor's movements became erratic and desperate - so unlike him - as he pounded into me for a few more seconds before closing his eyes tightly and crying out my name, one syllable at a time in between thrusts. Then his body shuddered and tensed above me and he spilled himself inside of me. The pleasure of hearing Viktor cry my name like that and the feeling of his dick twitching inside of me made me cry out again in return.

With a final, shaky thrust, Viktor ceased his movement and let himself fall down on me. His face was next to my ear as he panted heavily. My arms squeezed him tightly against me as we lay in silence, the only sound being our ragged breaths. His hands wiggled their way between my back and the bed as we held each other in a tight embrace.

Slowly I felt Viktor pull himself out of me, the feeling sending shivers down my spine. He rolled off of me, but he refused to let me go, effectively pulling me with him so that we were both laying on our sides, facing each other. I could feel Viktor's juices starting to leak out of me as our legs tangled together to be as close to each other as we could.

Viktor opened his eyes slowly as his panting slowed down to a heavy breathing. His brilliant blue eyes seemed even brighter from the way his entire face was flushed pink. A gentle smile adored his lips as he looked straight at me, our bodies slick with sweat.

"Yuri, you never fail to surprise me.".

His voice was as sweet as candy, despite being slightly hoarse. I smiled back at him happily and brought a hand up to his face and softly brushed his hair away from his forehead. I was so tired that I couldn't even bring myself to tell him that that should have been my line; suddenly jumping me like that while crying, who gave him the right?

Wait.

Everything that had happened earlier flooded back to me and instantly replaced my happiness with dread. I'd told him to leave. I'd basically told him I didn't want him anymore. The weight of my own words came crashing down on me and left me breathless. I closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly in an attempt to stop tears from showing.

"Yuri?". Viktor suddenly sounded full of concern as my shoulders started to slightly shake in his arms. I couldn't stand it anymore. This pain in my chest as the thought of him leaving was too much.

"Please don't leave.", I muttered quietly as I didn't trust my voice enough to speak any louder than a whisper. Tears started to roll down across my nose and cheek. His hand came up to my face and his fingertips gently brushed the tears away as they kept falling.

"I wouldn't dare, Yuri. I'll never take my eyes off of you.", came Viktor's soft voice, filled with love. It made me open my teary eyes and look up at him as he leaned down and pulled my head into his chest and softly stroked the back of my hair.

It made my heart skip a beat as I gave myself over to the gentle ministrations of his hands and the sweaty, musky smell of his body. He had me close enough that I felt his erratic heartbeat against my skin. It made me glance up at him, and saw he had some unshed tears in the corners of his eyes. Did he care about me that much from the start?

"I love you too.". Viktor's voice trembled slightly as he seemed overcome to his emotions. But instead of crying, he smiled the warmest smile and hugged me as tightly as he could. "I love you too.", he repeated.

Without saying a words, I nodded my head vigorously against Viktor's chest as he held me close and my tears stopped falling. My heart filled itself with so much love for this man, that I thought it would burst. I said the only words I could think of. "I love you too, too.".

As Viktor rested his head on top of mine we slowly drifted to sleep. Tonight, instead of losing all I loved, I had gained everything. Viktor had promised to stay by my side forever. Not just as my trainer, but also as my lover. I would be the one who had forever stolen Viktor Nikiforov away from the world, and I was damn proud of it. I would let Viktor be selfish for as long as he needed. The thought brought a smile to my face as I fell asleep in his warm, strong arms.

 _Damn, I didn't expect Viktor Nikiforov to be such a selfish human being._

* * *

 **So there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review if you did, they make me happy! :D**


End file.
